Dark Hetalia
by too-much-romance
Summary: I saw so much blood that I had forgotten what we arguing about. I hope, with all my heart, it was something important.
1. Prologue

**Title **– Dark Hetalia

**Started **– 6-9-10

**Finished **– ?

**Characters **– Everyone, and I _mean _EVERYONE.

**Genre **– Action/Romance

**Rating **– T for language and 'bloody' content

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = I saw so much blood that I had forgotten what we arguing about. I hope, with all my heart, it was something important.

**A/N **– Hey, guys, if you could call this lame attempt one, this is my first Action fanfiction, er, ANY type of action-y story! I just couldn't resist writing this one really. -wink- You could say that this is a type of "Black Hetalia" story, so I'll reveal where one can find the animation at the end. Until then, send me lots of love/criticism letters, kay?

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd totally have like…Tibet, Thailand, Bulgaria, Luxembourg, and all the other under-appreciated nations in one long unnecessary, filler-like comic strip. :D**

Well guys, this was a lot of fun to write so I hope it becomes fun to read too! Enjoy!~

~~~(Prologue)~~~

The halls were dark, the bright moon's light being the only exception. The stairs, normally bustling with life and talk, were empty.

Then, a chilling wind seemed to flow through those darkened halls and, along with them, the faint footsteps of a lone soul. Who could be there at such an hour? Alone?

No, there was another present. Hiding behind the uniform desks of the class as the silhouette of the brave soul passed by the paper doors.

Yet another was there. In another room. Waiting. Watching. The wanderer passed the insignificant other without so much of a glance, possibly without knowing at all of his existence.

There was a cock of the gun and the ruffling of clothes as the man in hiding revealed his presence and leaped into the narrow hall, his friends also joining him for the assault. But the shower of bullets did not reach the girl that had wandered the halls. She had jumped away, her blonde hair and dress moving in a beautiful flurry.

Then, she had fired three distinct, carefully aimed shots of her own, bringing the whole building into silence.

The three men in the hallway stood impatiently as their bodies finally responded to the bullets and shut down; one had managed to set off his rifle with frantic nerves. The blonde sheathed the gun in her dress and left the premises with a smile on her face, looking forward to the reward awaiting her return home.

~()~

**A/N **– Yep. That's all for now. XD Did I excite anyone? *wiggles normal-sized eyebrows* Follow me, readers, follow me.

~TMRomance


	2. World Conference: Vacation

**A/N –** XD Thanks for waiting so long for this update. It's a long one though! :D Hope you enjoy it!~

~~~(CH1_World Conference: Vacation)~~~

"Everybody, QUIET!" shouted Germany, slamming his hands on the table, silencing the individuals in the room. 'What to do for this century's vacation?' was written broadly on the chalkboard. "This is the fifth meeting already, and we haven't made any progress! We have to agree on _something_ by now!"

Every country that had turned their heads towards Germany turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing before. China was reading a Shinatty-covered book, Sweden was reviewing his grocery list, and Prussia appeared to be texting (to whom, his brother will never know…).

Germany groaned, "How could such people rule the world? And what's more, how am I the babysitter for every meeting!-?-!" Seychelles, who was consistently late to the few world conference meetings she attended, could not secure a seat and chose to stand by Germany. She tried not to add onto his aggravation.

Out of the blue, Prussia decided to tuck away his phone and speak with some kind of distinct authority. "Obviously, we have to go to a private island." Standing and leaning on his chair with an elbow, he added, "What other logical answer is there?"

The other countries gaped and gasped at the diminished nation's suddenly serious demeanor. America, in the back of the crowd for some reason, screamed out his agreement.

Prussia delicately lifted up a folded piece of paper with a grin. "And I know exactly where too."

"What?"

"Give me that!"

Philippines snatched the paper away with ease and huddled with Thailand and Vietnam as they unfolded the prediction.

…It was just some lame drawing of Prussia's sleeping landmass on the map, sparkles, and birds flying around it…

The Asian nations discarded it quickly, and Prussia declared, "You know nothing about art!" thinking that THAT was what they were concerned with.

In another corner, Greece, Turkey, and Egypt were discussing their own ideas for this down-time.

"I don't know, I think, just hanging out with our citizens, would be a good idea."

"Eh? Well, as hard as it is to agree with YOU…I think that's kinda swell…"

"Yes. But _only_ our own. We may be all 'friends' at the moment, but there are some that like to keep within their borders. Very strongly."

The Mediterranean neighbors looked over their shoulders to Switzerland, _the_ most reclusive country they had ever known.

"What's with you nations? Eyes straight!" Switzerland snapped.

His sister Liechtenstein looked at him worriedly and asked him, "Which do you prefer, Big Brother?"

He groaned and rubbed his temples feeling a migraine building. "I'm neutral." And he left.

When those same Mediterranean eyes fell on Liechtenstein, she panicked, "Wh-What? I'm not like my brother, okay! I would vouch for the private island. The hotel sounds nice." Jeanne D'Arc grabbed a hold of her shoulders, causing the tiny blonde to jump in her seat.

"No way!" Jeanne cooed, trying to persuade the girl. The warrior was already getting sick of all these dramatic nations (except for Liechtenstein and Japan; they were cool). "Bond with _humans_."

Denmark stared at the two dreamily. "Gosh, I'd love to 'bond' with those girls…"

"Yes, I'm starting to feel detached with these times, aru…" China pondered aloud, then became excited at the thought. "I'm in, aru!"

Denmark, hearing that, was encouraged to spread the word of his preference. "Hey, Ireland, what d'ya think about that?"

"Hell yeah! Ya got my vote! I'm hating meh brother's face a lot…"

"I'm good either way," buttoned the impassive Hong Kong in wanting to either please China by siding with him or by rooming with him in the hotel.

Before Germany knew it, hands and demands were being raised to spend time with their people, that the escape from other personified countries would be best (and America struggled to be heard for the opposing view).

Australia; "Come on, mates, we've GOT to book it!"

Bulgaria; "Wouldn't it be awesome if we were actually able to be good friends with a human?"

Cameroon; "Now, that you mention it, I bet it'd be easier! No need to write up any treaties! Haha!"

Someone; _It saves money, it saves money, it saves money…_

"Think about this rationally, nations! I. Want. Order!"

Meanwhile, in the back of the hall, England was sulking. He looked old and dead pretty much. Why? Well, apparently, America had misunderstood him. If it was about something political then it would have been easy to clear up. (Really, England?) But unfortunately that was not the case. At some point, in some drunken stupor, he had claimed that raising the lad was actually part of his convoluted scheme to get closer to Canada. I know, _right?_ But America was America, and he had his own way of letting England know just how much that hurt…

Germany groaned loudly. "For the love of Berlin, we'll decide between island getaway and human assimilation by majority vote!"

"Like, cool it, Aryan!" Everybody turned heads towards the voice. Poland.

"We're, like, running by democracy, right? Well, I don't want to go to some island or chill with my peeps!" Poland tugged on the three Baltics' arms to get them to stand. "Let's spend that money on building a giant pony to lure Martians onto our planet!"

"Uh, Feliks, I don't remember agreeing to this-"

"Anyone willing to pay the tariff is free to join us as they take us to their home planet. _That's when we'll invade them._ But if you don't have enough money, then changing your capital to Warsaw will be totally…sweet." Thumbs-up.

In the end, only the Baltics (forced) and Poland voted for the "Outer Space Pony Mission" while the other, more popular choices, managed to tie with each other.

Poland, and Estonia surprisingly, were deflated. Latvia felt himself asking, "G-Guys…you knew that wasn't going to work in the first place, right?"

"Great!" yelled Germany sarcastically, starting to pound on the table again. "Now we have a tie! And what's more, not everyone voted!"

Seychelles stood detached beside him.

Liechtenstein sighed to herself, "At this rate, it will be a long while before I may return home. I need to make dinner…"

"Well it'd help if a certain passionate major power would help organize this meeting," supplemented Jeanne, glancing pointedly towards her father country, France _a la_ nitwit.

The man looked just about as dead as his literal eternal rival England, the hairs of his _Gorges du Tarn_ shriveling up to the roots.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why…," the usually romantic nation seemed to chant with dry lips. The reason? Well, England of course had a hand in his grief. He claimed to have loved Canada all along! And not only did that crush the dear boy America's heart, he bet, but also his own! Why, _mon amor_, why? How could he have been such a fool to not see that delinquent's desire for his Canada sooner! Why, why, why…

_Unbelievable,_ Jeanne thought.

"I think I might have a solution," Japan announced to her rescue.

"Huh?"

Jeanne was a bit skeptical of the island nation. "For real? Do you have a plan?"

Japan grinned slightly. "Don't I always?"

And with that, the Japanese went to work. First would be his old Anglo-ally, England.

"England-san." England groaned out his acknowledgement. Japan lifted up a piece of parchment. "Do you mind? I've taken the liberty of drawing up the hotel plans with Germany. How do you like the rooms?"

"Looks great…" He didn't even glance.

"Look closer…" Japan opened up the paper and set it before England. Somewhere on that map of the hotel was a room for "America" and "England". _Together._

England slammed his hands down on the long table, reclaiming his authority.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND OF THE UNITED KINGDOM, 3 VOTES FOR THE ISLAND GETAWAY."

"Woah, that's the three-point margin!"

"That settles it!"

"No fair!"

"Amazing! I didn't know Iggy had 3 votes!"

And now it was France's turn.

"If the human assimilation plan wins, since you have more influence over Canada than England, surely you will be able to bond with your people there more than _he_ ever can."

Japan smiled as he heard the legs of the chair scrape against the floor and moved aside to let a twitching Germany see the look on France's face.

France paused dramatically before announcing, "FRANCIS BONNEFOY OF FRANCE, 5 VOTES FOR HUMAN ASSIMILATION!"

"He said FIVE!"

"How is that even possible?"

"It's another surprise reversal!"

Jeanne was taken aback. She almost felt like apologizing for ever doubting him. "Japan…that was amazing... Is this like a secret talent of yours?"

He didn't feel like sharing that kind of information with a human…or a nation.

"What the bloody hell!" protested England at the Frenchman's act. "Since when did you get five votes, you tart! Are you trying to turn this into a la-di-da debate?"

"Debate? What would an unfashionable former-empire know about debating leisure?"

"I know plenty! I practically invented the 5 and a half work days, or is your memory failing you, old man?"

"What was that? I am not old! You know nothing, you ex-delinquent! _Rien du tout!_"

They were about ready to whip out their swords and start a brawl!

"But it's _still_ a tie! One vote per person!" shouted Germany from the other side of the hall, his voice apparently not loud enough for the two major powers.

"I don't think they're listening…," mumbled Seychelles.

Germany was about to rip his blond hair out until the calm Japan approached him. "I think I might have a solution," the island nation repeated.

"It's all yours, Japan, anything…," he uttered, stepping down from his position.

The Asian nation suggested, "Let's settle things with a game."

"A game? That's ludicrous!"

"_Un jeu? C'est ridicule!_"

"It's going to take much more to settle things between us!"

"Why don't you just go make an animation, Jap!"

Suddenly, the two eternal rivals felt the cold steel of Japan's twin katanas on their necks and completely silenced themselves. After all, beneath the country's agreeable face and smile was a powerful, powerful country.

"A SURVIVAL game."

The Palace of Nations exploded into chaos as every country voiced their opinions, loudly, in unison with only an off-sync, "Private island buffet party!"

Poor, poor America.

~()~

**A/N** - *facepalm* You know what irritates me? The fact that FFdotnet doesn't allow question marks and exclamation marks to be placed together. AT ALL. It totally doesn't help me get the feeling across… *pout* And it's not like I can change the question mark to a 'Z' or 'S'; believe me, I've tried; people get confuzzled… *sigh* Oh wellz…

Anyway, like I said at the beginning, there is an original animation of this story, but I'll reveal where can one find it AT THE END and no sooner. And to those who have already found it or have an inkling…please don't mention it in the review. ^^; PLEASE.

Oh, and **witchjuliana12**, I've included Vietnam and Thailand (and my Philippines! :D) in this first chapter just for you. ;)

Like it, love it? Please review and follow! :D

~TMRomance


	3. Drafting

~~~(CH2_Drafting)~~~

It was night now. A man was running up to the entrance of the large palace.

It was France.

"_Un Deux!_"

"Three Four!"

"_Un Deux!_"

"Three Four!"

Their voices echoed throughout the night as they invaded the giant building, climbing over the fences.

_"I don't care if I get shot!"_

"I don't care if I get shot!"

They ran through so many corridors; if not under France's lead, they would have surely lost their way.

_"My people are pretty hot!"_

"My people are pretty hot!"

As each personified country passed Japan, he handed him or her a machine gun. Each was fully loaded.

_"Don't say patriotism's lame!"_

"Don't say patriotism's lame!"

The soldiers marched up the stairs.

_"We'll win this survival game!"_

"We'll win this survival game!"

And filled the room to which they were assigned.

"_D'accord, tout le monde!_ Let us do this for our people!"

The moon shone brightly through the windows, the faint SFX of snare drums piercing the static of the PA system.

Here they were. The people on France's side. China, Hong Kong, Hungary, Finland, Sweden, South Korea, and others. And Jeanne D'Arc, naturally.

"Japan _desu_. Everything is ready. Neither the Human Assimilation team nor the Island Getaway team is missing any players. I congratulate everyone for having the courage to participate even at such a late hour."

"_Bien sûr!_" shouted France, pepped-up and ready to go.

The more minor nations, whose name most people couldn't be arsed to remember except for those that lived there, said to themselves, "Nah, we just got drafted.~"

"The rules are the same as I had said during the conference: Until one team takes the other's flag, you are to continue fighting each other until the bitter end. No areas are off limits. You may set up any barricades you may want. 10 minutes from now, I will sound the chime to start the battle. Good luck. All of you."

"_Monsieur le Président, oui, monsieur! _(Sir, yes, sir!)"

And once again the minor nations thought to themselves, "Ah, we're _really_ doing this, huh?"

With the time limit given and his watch set accordingly, France started to tell everyone his plans. _Oh, non, non,_ he would not be outdone by England THIS time!

"_Attention, tout le monde!_" Everyone gave him a questioning look. Sweatdroppingly, France decided to stick to strictly English to avoid confusion…

"I am announcing the strategy! Now, without a doubt England is quite the concern. As much as it pains me to say this, no one else but that ex-delinquent is as brilliant in battle as I am."

With a lovely parchment paper, France began to show the countries the layout of the Palace of Nations. "We are on the fourth floor, room 3-F." He marked the spot with a heart. (_Home is where the heart is, no?_) "The Island Getaway team is on the second floor in room 1-A." He marked their spot with six bold lines, three on each side tilted towards a center. Like thick eyebrows.

"I don't know where they will move out, but we should focus on defense until we can figure out their pattern of attack. Those that defend will be stationed by the stairs and only the best countries should be on line for attack."

"Why stairs?" asked Cuba.

France wagged his finger and winked at the man, causing him to kind of regret asking. "_Honhonhon,_ it's much easier to attack vertically. Narrow halls are difficult for the enemy to maneuver out of. Horizontally, by stairs, it's easier to escape."

"Girls shall be in charge of defense while the men will be out on the offense."

"_Psst, Hungary._"

"I apologize for the sexism, fellow countries, but this is no time to be worrying about that!"

"_Austria?_"

"THIS IS WAR!"

"YEAH!"

Hungary left the room.

~()~

Once they were a safe distance away, Hungary began to speak.

"Isn't coming to our room against the rules?" Hungary said, knowing full well that they were and wanted to scold the Germanic nation.

"Why did you go over to the Human Assimilation side?" Austria asked her, ignoring her 'question'. "I thought you would love the island getaway. We, um, have a room to ourselves, remember?"

Hungary was unaffected. She turned in a whimsy, her gun hanging loosely on her hand.

"I don't have to be your ally all the time, Austria."

"But…" He briefly wondered if it would have been wise to bring his firearm, but he quickly discarded the idea of doubting her. "Elizaveta…"

Then again, she wasn't acting like herself.

"I'm sorry but…"

No, it was just the side that he had forgotten.

"Listen," Hungary began, turning back to her boyfriend, her ex-husband with a smile. "The next time I see you, I will be a true Hungarian and _shoot you down_."

"H-Hold on!"

"Bye-Bye! I'll see you later, Roderich!" And she returned to the briefing.

~()~

"Alright, allies," sounded France starting to go deeper into his strategic details, "we'll engage the enemies here on the fourth floor and advance swiftly taking control of the east stairway as quickly as possible! Easy?"

Hong Kong nodded in agreement, starting to see the intelligent part of France that made him an amazing empire. "I see."

"That's a good strategy, Francis," sounded his warrior for years, Jeanne.

"Alright then," Hong Kong continued. France apparently saw promise in him and made him one of the nations on offense. "Let's move out."

"'kay."

"Yes, aru!"

The two countries also in his platoon, Sweden and China, looked at each other and, in a rare moment of agreement, smirked with confidence.

France's watch ticked and Japan gave the tiny chime through the PA system only for it to be drowned out by the shouting and stampeding of men.

"Go, go, GO!"

The game had begun.

~()~

**A/N** – Yesssss. This will be told mostly in France's team's POV. XP Sorry to disappoint. And sorry I've been gone for so long! XO This school semester is such a biatch. =.=

Anyway, please enjoy the story! :D

~TMRomance

~()~

Japan stared into the glowing main screen. He had every nook and cranny well-monitored, permission granted by Switzerland a long time ago. It was going to be beautiful.

"Got them pretty stirred up, haven't you?" The voice did not frighten the Japanese though he did not expect it. If anything, the other's presence made for pleasant company.

"It looks like it's going to be a great battle."

"…Yes."


	4. Positioning

**A/N** - Miss meh? :D Well, I've got up till chappy 10 on this baby, so I'm pretty confident with the flow of this. What I'm not confident about is my SwissSushi story "Movie Night". Now, I usually don't mention other stories in other stories (except for "The Soviet Union's New House/TSUNH"; that story's EVERYWHERE. Like **Grey**.), but I gotta for the general public. It'll be on a temporary, don't-worry-about, nothing-major hiatus until I get my feelings sorted out. ^^ But it's a happy hiatus and I've only got half a chapter to go on "I Kissed a Girl" and "When Life Gives You Too Many Lemons"'s new chappy, so yeah! :D Anyway, I'll let you guys get back to the story. ^^

~~~(recap)~~~

Japan stared into the glowing main screen. He had every nook and cranny well-monitored, permission granted by Switzerland a long time ago. It was going to be beautiful.

"Got them pretty stirred up, haven't you?" The voice did not frighten the Japanese though he did not expect it. If anything, the other's presence made for pleasant company.

"It looks like it's going to be a great battle."

"…Yes."

~~~(CH3_Positioning)~~~

"Quickly, aru!" sounded China as Cuba, Hong Kong, and himself raced through the halls they were briefed on only a few moments ago. "We have to get control of the east stairway before the Island Getaway team can establish a position there, aru!" he reminded them.

As they neared the clear hallway, China said cheekily to himself, "Ha ha, aru! It's a success! We're the first ones here."

Hong Kong informed the others with his headset, "Alright, nations, we have the east stairway occupied."

Suddenly, something like a demon blocked their path.

_S-Someone's there, aru!_ The shadow of a person was fast. _Come on! Aim, aru!_

China's vision finally cleared up enough to identify the body. It was England. Their number one 'concern'. _Dodge, damn it! Dodge!_ His body refused. Frozen with age, fear, and- _But there's no TIME!_

"TEACHER!" He felt himself being tugged to the side as the blaze of bullets attacked his ears, and he thanked the heavens that it was not his body instead. In that same moment, Hong Kong was behind him, warning his 'father' that he too was armed and would not miss. The Asian nation saw him grit his teeth and felt a small surge of victory bubble up inside him as England fled, dodging his own onslaught of bullets.

Hong Kong glanced behind him at his, well, 'father' too and asked, "Are you shaken, teacher?"

But they were not even graced with a pause as three more nations arrived in the Englishman's place, cocking their guns. "Quick! We'll take cover in this room!" he shouted, and helped China up to his feet only to crash a second later into said room in haste.

When the two Asian countries had recovered, backs pressed firmly on the sides of the entrance, the blitz of bombardments remained strong without their presence in that hallway. A clink could be heard as a bullet bounced off of the door frame beside China.

"What's going on, aru? It seems as though the entire military force of the Island Getaway team is hailing down on us, aru!" At the mention of a 'team' he was reminded of his own. "Where are our men?"

"Safe," Hong Kong assured him, "I saw Cuba take cover in the room before us." But he did not want China to take a breather now. The battle was just starting.

"That means it's you and I, teacher, with no back-up, on the frontlines. This'll be tough."

"They sure are laying down a lot of fire, aru…," the Chinese uttered precariously. "What is your opinion, aru?"

Hong Kong took that into consideration and glanced outside at the lightning barrage. "It…" He hesitated to even consider it. "It could be a trap."

"What was that?"

"While these nations have us occupied here, their main force could be invading us from somewhere, advancing room by room." Hong Kong cursed in Cantonese.

"We're in trouble."

~()~

Elsewhere, in a quiet little divided area, four nations hid away from the fray. Poland opened the cabinet warily. After a good, half-lidded eye look around, he whispered, "Come on. We're cool." Latvia and Lithuania half-heartedly stepped out of their hidden positions.

"They won't expect us, Liet. We've got the element of the surprise." Poland giggled. "The Outer Space Pony team will totally be glamorously victorious."

Latvia, being lured into the trap, mumbled, "Are you sure?"

Poland grinned widely, "Let's kick ass. Hey, super nerd, get out here already!"

Three paces down in another cabinet, Estonia emerged…half-way.

_Like, ugh! My whole team (save Liet, Liet's a nice lackey) is made up of HALF-minded morons!_

Estonia tugged on the security cords that bound him to the cabinet, refusing to let him go like they had just found a long lost love and they weren't quite ready to part with him… Yeah.

"I, uh, might be stuck," the man admitted awkwardly, much to Poland's annoyance.

"Well, like, get outta there! And be _quiet_ about it! We gotta be as stealthy as freakin' Rus-"

"FELIKS."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, Liet."

Estonia motioned around, testing out every cord to see if it could possibly come loose, but to no avail. He began to pull and eventually wrestle with the wires until…uh, the cabinet fell on top of him.

The nation groaned, "I'm _definitely _stuck."

The two best friends – Latvia was at Estonia's side in an instant trying to pull up the heavy cabinet – stared at the scene befuddled.

"Screw him, let's book it."

Lithuania, in no position to argue, just uttered a, "Kay."

But the clinks of something metal rolling across the floor made the duo falter.

"What was that?"

Concentrating on the origin of the sound, the nations failed to notice the presence of another lingering creepily behind them.

~()~

***Teacher** because that's what Hong Kong called China in Hetalia Fantasia, okay?-! XP

**A/N** - Ah~ I feel like I've uploaded a new part of HetaQuest or something. XD It fuels the fire but you're nowhere near satisfied with the part. *mwahahaha* Also, I'm pretty happy with that action scene right there. I think I described it rather well, but it'd be great if you readers could give me your opinions on that, please. ^^ Till next time, guys!

~TMRomance


	5. Dwindling Seines

**Important!A/N** - This is uploaded for I Love My Fans Day (Valentine's Day ;D) in which I upload/edit as many possible works I can on this site to show my love for all my readers and fellow writers! ^^ Hope you enjoy~

**A/N** – Ah, I had to upload something. I have to upload something, is what I thought. I haven't written in _months_ and I'm really ashamed for it. But I've been feeling that way for so long and it's been getting nothing done alone, so might as well upload something I have confidence in. *nod* Thus, new chapter of this. Please enjoy. ^^ (I will also change the format later; not a big one, but it just bothers me.)

~(Dindling Seines)~

England snuck into the room. The Asian nations had anticipated an attack and had set up barricades beforehand with tables and other furniture.

"England. He's finally revealed himself," Hong Kong shouted over the gunfire to China.

"It was a good idea to move to the end of the room, aru!"

England nosed out above the table he took cover in, and threw a round, black object into the air. Without warning, the room was enveloped in a blinding light.

"Aiyaaa! M-My eyes, aru! I can't see the enemy, aru!"

"Ngh- No! We're done for!"

When the flash dispelled, England was armed with gigantic machine guns that would make Switzerland flinch.

"_Il est bien!_" And France was there shooting away at his eternal enemy.

England knew better than to linger, so he dodged the Frenchman's shots and escaped out the room.

Hong Kong recovered quickly to stare at their rescuer. "You…You saved us. You must have gone through a storm of bullets just to get here! Thank you!" Hong Kong was starting to like this buffoon.

France, however, just as England, knew better than to linger. "We must fall back," the world power commanded with the most monotonous of voices in his repertoire.

"We're giving up this ground, aru?"

"Why?"

"Because this is all part of _Angleterre's _plan." He looked them sadly in the eyes. "I believe he is trying to distract us and contain us within this floor."

Hong Kong narrowed his eyes. Carefully, he asked, "What are you saying?"

"It may seem that they are attacking overzealously. Like _Amerique_ when he first learned how to mass produce. But as you just saw, they withdraw much too quickly. In fact, as soon as we fire."

The Frenchman combed a hand through his silky blond hair.

"It's a FAKE. A diversion. I just arrived from the second floor; it is under siege." He closed his eyes. "No causalities. Yet."

Hong Kong raised his hand to voice his suggestion. "In that case, why not counterattack?'

"_Non._ If we did, our position would be compromised."

As the plan fell, so did part of the Asian nations' will to fight.

Suddenly, France was outside again, shooting into the hallway shouting, "Retreat quickly, _mes amors!_ Hurry, China and Property-of-China!"

"WHAT?" but Hong Kong didn't argue.

When France was sure they had escaped, he ceased fire and pressed his back against the doorframe.

_Arthur Kirkland…_

No one was firing back.

_It has to be me who defeats you._

~()~

As instructed, the nations in the Human Assimilation team were on defense. They had set up tables, chairs, and other furniture as barriers while they hid behind them, resisting the heavy onslaught of bullets from the Island Getaway platoon wanting to advance.

Finland smiled brightly when he was alerted of the good news via headset. "No worries, nations. China and his son will be here any minute now."

"That's great…but they'd better hurry," Greece said worriedly.

"No shit, kitty litter! We're outta ammo," Turkey added. Greece was about to point his gun at the Turkish man, but was stopped by Jeanne D'Arc's thorough stare.

"We've got to hang tough until they get here," Jeanne assured them.

She hoped they would come soon. Their back-up. Before their enemies realized that they weren't shooting back.

~()~

**A/N** – This is for anyone curious and/or questions Jeanne D'Arc's existence. It's like Prussia. His anthropomorphic body still exists because people still hold strong feelings for him. To me, if a country so wishes it, if they feel strongly enough, a historical figure never truly leaves them. YES, I'M GOING WITH THAT. XD I needed Jeanne in this, really, and to make up for it, I've been researching on her…a lot… Please understand, **Grey.** ^^;

Also for **Safeleo**, Italy's debut will be next chapter. ^^ Don't worry, I didn't forget about him~


	6. The Fruits of Their Labor

**A/N –** Ah, it's been a while. ^^; Just thought I'd throw in some updates since it's Hetalia Day and all, and I actually CELEBRATED this time and met with cosplayers and fans, like, in real life! :D It's an accomplishment for me okay! XP I was Seychelles. :3 Anyway, here's my **Hetalia Day Update** chapter, might become a consistent thing. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Fruits of Their Labor)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a longue in another building beside the Palace of Nations. The personified countries that took occasional refuge there were enjoying themselves.

Veneziano Italy crashed into the room, crying and apologizing for being so late out of habit from his days with Germany.

"Quit crying, useless brother!" glowered Romano, rolling his eyes.

Seychelles tucked her hair behind her ear and touched his shoulder. "It's alright. We're just here to relax, so try to calm down, okay?"

Italy paused to look around his room of friends: his older brother, Seychelles, Spain, and Russia. _Well, Russia is…_

"Okay."

"Anyway, Felici-_nito_, what's going on with the main building? They're doing some kind of game there, right?"

"Ve? Ah, I dunno. I didn't visit."

The tomato-lover shrugged. "Oh well. Ready to eat?"

"Yes!" Spain slid a plate of bolognese to an empty seat as Italy rushed to the chair.

Russia settled next to him with a plate of pierogi. "Raising money for the vacations every century is hard work, _da_?"

"Yep," Romano supported simply and collapsed onto the couch with Spain's basket of tomatoes.

Seychelles took her fish out of the microwave. "But we did a good job." She smiled warmly at the gathering of nations. She bet that if everyone got along as ideally as the people in the room did right now, the world conference meetings would go a lot differently.

Spain lifted up his glass of tomato juice. "To us!"

"TO US!~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bodies scattered about the hallways were still warm with the passion to fight even though the light in their eyes had long since disappeared, Their machine guns rested to their sides.

China and Hong Kong dashed past them on the second floor.

France held back the opposition on the fourth floor.

Jeanne D'Arc waited for her allies, shooting back when there was a pause in attack.

Finland instructed his friends through his headset, giving them directions with a small map in front of him.

Cuba fired and fled PRN on the third floor.

Estonia remained quiet underneath the cabinet while Latvia remained unconscious beside it. Poland and Lithuania lay unmoving on the floor with red staining their clothes, an expression of fear plastered on their faces and fully-loaded guns still gripped in their hands.

Clearly, the Outer Space Pony team had promptly retired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was full and bright and beautiful as usual, gray clouds passing it by occasionally. It would have been a great night for stargazing.

"We're here to help!" shouted Hong Kong as he and his teacher hustled to the defending nations.

"Hey there, China!" Turkey greeted casually as if they were on a fun excursion, "And Japan's friend!"

"_Do you want help or not?-!_"

Jeanne D'Arc beamed as China bent down beside her behind the barriers. "You're going to be alright, aru. Leave it to the Asian nations, aru!"

"Thank you."

Hong Kong fired freely at the opposition and took cover when he saw the streaks of lightning being returned. China and Jeanne, provided with more ammo, fought back valiantly as well.

Yes! They were going to win!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Minority's Opposition)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – Are they? :D

Nobody but the actual Asian nations really know Hong Kong, so they all just call him "boy" or "China's Property" or "Friend of Japan". XP How sad. Also, if you haven't noticed by now, I don't believe in Hong Kong saying "like" and "dude" occasionally; I think him more proper than that. *nod* He was raised by England after all. *nod nod*

~TMRomance


End file.
